Culpa y deseo
by Darkroy
Summary: Compilación de one-shots con contenido erótico,cada historia tiene un tópico, y personajes distintos. Capitulo 2 Noche de bodas. Esta historia transcurre después de la boda de Shining Armor y la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza.
1. La carga de un corazón

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro

* * *

La carga de un corazón

Spike

El cielo de Equestria era de un azul negro intenso, en su eterna y monótona queja, brilla la luna con su luz blanca y el viento impetuoso barre las calles pero sigue silente.

Ese silencio es solemne y la unicornio de pelaje blanco se halla solitaria, preñada de llanto, suscita las meditaciones desoladoras, los éxtasis y los anonadamientos de la energía. Contempla la ventana de una habitación del Carousel Boutique y a su alrededor se hallan recortes de periódicos, de repente el silencio se rompe por un reloj que marca la medianoche.

-_Hearts and Hooves days_- comenta angustiada la unicornio.

En ese momento alguien toca la puerta cuatro veces y la unicornio mira por la ventana a su visitante, aun sin estar cerca ya sentía las escamas, aquella piel recia por la cual sentía dicha pero cuando se alejaba sentía una gran agonía y dejaba en su corazón un rastro frío.

De nuevo contempla la ventana y ve que sus ojos no la engañan, realmente es él. Rápidamente ella quiere esconderse, ocultarse, aparentar que nunca estuvo en casa, pero un impulso la obliga irse al baño y prepararse para la ocasión. Después de hacer los preparativos se dispuso a bajar manteniéndose serena.

-Lo amo, en verdad lo amo-pensó para sí la unicornio- no puedo estar sin el y sin embargo porque me siento tan miserable cuando estoy a su lado, yo quisiera en verdad compartir toda mi vida con él ¿Realmente es tan malo lo que estoy haciendo?

En eso la unicornio detuvo sus reflexiones y encerró por un instante sus sentimientos que desbordaba su frágil corazón, pero aun sentí una gran culpa cuando bajaba por los escalones para llegar a la entrada de su casa, donde se hallaba su amante que lo aguardaba con ansias.

-¡Rarity!-grito el dragón emocionado.

En eso el dragón la abrazaba con sus dos garras y casi la rodeaba por completo.

-Vaya Spike, cada vez que te veo que creces mas- comento la unicornio exaltada.

-Y tú pareces más joven, ¡oh Rarity, mi dulce Rarity, tu belleza es eterna!

-Cálmate Spike - dijo la unicornio riéndose ante su comentario.

-Y tu voz, tu hermosa voz se pone cada vez más bella, parce un canto celeste-le dijo el dragón a la unicornio

-¡Exageras Spike!-le dijo riendo la unicornio.

En eso el dragón saco un hermoso ramo de rosas y un bello diamante, pero de forma peculiar, la unicornio no se maravillaba ante las delicadas flores, ni ante la fina piedra.

-Gracias Spike.

-Cada vez que te visito, pierdes el interés en las piedras, ¿por qué?-pregunto confundido el dragón.

-Porque tú eres lo único que quiero para esta noche.

La unicornio al declamar estas palabras sintió como si espinas estrujaran su corazón.

-Pasa _Spikey-Wikey._

La pareja fue a tientas en la obscuridad, hasta que finalmente el dragón se topa con la vela de la mesa de siempre, al prenderla observa que la unicornio menea su flanco y su cola comienza a sacudirla en el aire. La unicornio solo espera que esto funcione como un anzuelo y posteriormente, ella se sienta en el sofá rojo y Spike queda embobado por la forma sugerente en que se mueve la unicornio en el sofá rojo.

Fascinado, Spike se humedece los labios mordiéndolos con deseo mientras la mira de patas a cabeza, admirándola como si de una escultura se tratara. Y al final, cuando ella lo mira directamente a sus ojos, siente que el aire de sus pulmones colapsa al pensar que el brillo de lujuria que destella en sus dilatadas pupilas.

Entonces comienza el frenesí y en la mente de la unicornio sólo existen los labios draconianos, calientes y fugaces; sus garras, rígidas y hábiles, enredándose entre su melena. Siente su cuerpo apretando al suyo contra el sofá de color rojo. Y la unicornio arde cuando el dragón se levanta sobre las puntas de sus patas e insinúa ligeramente su cuerpo contra el suyo

Y luego en un par de veces más mientras sigue besándole, pero se apartaba un poco después como si el contacto fuera algo prohibido, y Spike cree que empezará a delirar de un momento a otro ante el delicioso roce generado por ese insinuante movimiento porque toda su sangre está concentrándose de a poco a poco en su entrepierna.

El dragón acecha; tiene los ojos ligeramente abiertos pero absolutamente concentrados en los labios de la unicornio y, cuando el dragón insinúa una vez más sus caderas contra su cuerpo, Spike puede ver el violento e intenso sonrojo que colorea el rostro de la unicornio cuando ella busca su mirada y clava sus ojos azules en los verdes.

Es como si alguien que no fuera ella lo hubiera sorprendido haciendo algo indecente y prohibido, pero la unicornio se sonroja y baja la mirada como si fuera la primera vez que se atreve a tocarle; como si nunca antes hubiera sentido el deseo tan vivo y tan despierto. Se sonroja y baja la mirada pero ni por un segundo se aparta con intención de parar; se aparta pero sólo para volver a insinuarse ligeramente una y otra vez.

El cuerpo de la unicornio reacciona de inmediato pidiendo a gritos sentir las escamas, calor y fricción. Sin importarles ya nada, ni nadie, sujetan sus cuerpos de manera ansiosa. En el tramo del deseo, ríen y tiran uno del otro, intercambiando besos cortos y caricias ansiosas; trastabillan uno junto al otro porque simplemente no dejan de tocarse. La sonrisa de la unicornio se vuelve más amplia cuando Spike vuelve a tirar de ella y consigue robarle besos.

Se besan hasta el punto en que Spike se olvida de respirar correctamente; y se olvida porque simplemente le fascinan sus besos, tanto que no le importaría ahogarse y caer muerto sólo por insistir en seguir disfrutando del roce de esa lengua caliente y del sabor de esa boca. Pero a la unicornio sí que le importa, por eso se aparta un poco, cuando percibe la forzada respiración de Spike.

Pero la unicornio necesita sentir su piel, su calor y aquella fricción que la vuelve loca. Pero a pesar de consumirse en ganas de fundirse con él, ella se contiene por un momento al igual que Spike puesto que no quieren lastimarse por ir deprisa. Así la unicornio se voltea y le da la cara a al dragón, mientras que este le sujeta con sus poderosas garras, entonces el dragón comienza a repartir besos suaves por su cuello. Confiado, Spike abre su camino y va deslizando suavemente su miembro, dentro y fuera de su cuerpo explorándolo y dilatándolo, provocándole deliciosos estremecimientos.

El dragón realiza un gran esmero que pone en cada roce, y la unicornio va sintiendo el placentero cosquilleo del deseo entre su cuerpo. El frío se ha ido y ahora se siente caliente y febril; volviéndola completamente loca.

La penetración es tan profunda y certera que la unicornio deja escapar gemidos al sentir la explosión de placer que invade su interior. Sentir su cuerpo estremeciéndose junto al suyo, le produce una sensación de disfrute total que jamás encontrarían en toda Equestria.

Al fin, cuando el vaivén entre sus cuerpos se vuelve delirantemente rápido e intenso, el orgasmo llega sumergiéndolos en un mar de éxtasis, ambos dejan escapar un grito. Y en ese momento, Spike sigue aún dentro de ella y comienza estrecharla entre sus garras como si fuera un tesoro muy preciado besándole con devoción entre la melena y la oreja, ambos seres se sienten completamente plenos. Cierran los ojos y suspiran complacidos cuando permanecen un momento más en esa posición. Después, Spike le besa cariñosamente en la mejilla un par de veces más y se aparta con cuidado de ella.

En eso momento la pareja empieza a reírse y mirarse fascinados, querían estar así eternamente, en eso el dragón siente un malestar en la garganta y frente a él se libera una carta, el dragón pasa sus ojo sobre la misiva y con urgencia se tiene que marchar del sitio.

-Rarity, fue fantástico estar contigo, perdóname por hacer esto- comento condolido el dragón.

-¿De verdad tienes que irte?-pregunto con tristeza la unicornio.

-Si mi dulce Rarity, tengo unos pendientes en Canterlot.

-¡Promete que volverás!-le rogo en llanto la unicornio.

-Siempre lo hago, siempre vengo a verte.

El dragón se levanto del sofá y la poni decide acompañarlo a la entrada. La poni le cerró la puerta y al despedirse por última vez, estallo en llanto, las cejas postizas se le fueron cayendo por el océano de lágrimas que desbordaban sus ojos.

En eso la unicornio camino todo un largo y solitario tramo para llegar a las escaleras, sus pasos vacilaban a cada instante y sentía que su corazón era una carga siniestra.

Llega al baño y se mira en el espejo, ya casi no puede reconocerse, después se va a la tina y abre la regadera, es entonces que empieza a caerse todo el maquillaje y luego empieza a quitarse la terrible ornamenta de su cuerpo, puesto que no soportaba verla.

Se seca con una toalla y regresa al cuarto solitario, contempla los recortes del periódico y observa la nota del accidente del dirigible Hindenburg, lee la nota una y otra vez y no cree en el número de desaparecidos, solo la unicornio sabe quien murió ese día.

La unicornio llega a una cama que no le pertenece y se pone a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué tuviste que irte?-pregunto la unicornio a los aires.

En eso bajo la cabeza y empezó a derramar mas lagrimas, le rogó a la pobre y solitaria luna que se asomaba por su ventana.

-Empezó como un infantil enamoramiento y al crecer no pude quitarle mis ojos, pero él no tenía ojos para mi, y cuando te nos fuiste, el estaba inconsolable todos estos años. ¡Que estúpida fui por querer ser como tú!, ¿porque nunca me vio?, dime hermana, ¿hasta cuándo durara mi cruel tormento?

* * *

Nota de autor: Es mi primer tiro de práctica en esta clase ficción, así que cualquier comentario,mentada, queja o tomatazo por más breve que sea, es muy bien recibido, puesto que quiero mejorar mi prosa y usarlo para fics en los que estoy trabajando.


	2. Noche de bodas

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y etc. pertenecen a Hasbro._

Noche de bodas

Después de una boda casi perfecta, los ponis recién casados, se disponían a irse a su cuarto de hotel, cualquiera que los viera pensarían que estaban entusiasmados, pero dentro de la mente de ambos, había una mezcla de ansia con vacilación. En efecto, se querían y se juraron amor por el resto de sus vidas y dieron sus votos ante la princesa Celestia y sin embargo, estaban nerviosos de lo que se avecinaba. Ambos conversaban felices y se reían de todas las adversidades que habían pasado para llegar a este momento.

Shining Armor, como el caballero que era, cargaba las maletas y a su lado estaba Cadence entusiasmada por el día más feliz de su vida, así como lo fue también para su dulce esposo. Después de tomar el ascensor y atravesar el largo pasillo, llegaron a la habitación 626. En eso vieron a una unicornio encargada de la limpieza salir del cuarto, esta portaba un uniforme negro y un delantal.

—Perdone, pero ya está listo su cuarto, solo daba los preparativos finales-comento la poni de limpieza, la cual reía al ver a los recién casados.

En eso vieron que esta partía, pero el delantal se le había caído.

— ¡Espere, se le cayo esto! —le señalo Cadence.

—Oh, gracias querida, este delantal es una gran molestia—dijo riendo la de la limpieza de cuarto.

En eso vieron a la poni de limpieza empieza a ponerse el delantal, y observaron como esta se perdía en los pasillos.

—Cadence me harías el favor—comento Shining.

En eso Cadance noto que Shining intentaba sostener las maletas con su cuerno pero no podía abrir la cerradura mágica de la puerta.

— ¡Oh cierto!—comento Cadence.

En eso Cadence abre la puerta y lo primero que notaron sus ojos, fue que la habitación era suntuosa, y entonces paso su mirada en un enorme closet, la cual tenia la particularidad de tener un agujero y noto que dicho agujero daba de vista a la cama que se hallaba en medio de dos de muebles que tenia lámparas y a pesar de que la habitación era para una pareja, el cuarto constaba de dos cuartos de baños que estaban a los costados de aquella enorme cama, que estaba cubierta por un edredón color rojo claro.

—Tomare un baño, sino te molesta —comento Cadence de manera tierna mientras que le prodigaba un suave beso en la mejilla de su amado.

Embobado por tal muestra de afecto, Shining perdió la concentración, dejando caer todas las maletas, y haciendo que Cadence comenzara reírse de su torpeza, en eso Shining rápidamente acomodo el equipaje en la habitación.

— ¡Yo igual tomare un baño!— dijo nervioso Shining.

Así, ambos sincronizados como por arte de magia decidieron tomar un baño, el unicornio ingreso al baño y noto que este era casi igual de gigantesco que la habitación, vio que justo por encima del lavacascos se hallaba un reloj que marcaba las once.

Después de meditar la manera de bañarse opto por preparase un baño de burbujas, sin embargo, este no se metía y dejaba que el liquido fluyera como si nada, este desdén era porque en su corazón albergaba la angustia y la duda, y todo el agua que iba cayendo en la gigantesca tina como si nada, haciendo que ningún ruido entrara en la habitación de baño, además de que Shining estaba ahogado en sus reflexiones.

Recordó que previamente había preguntado a los soldados reales sobre "el asunto", pero todos le habían comentado, no, los más correcto sería decir que todos le habían presumido exageraciones y solo decían bufonadas, todas las historia tenían cierto tinte de prepotencia masculina.

Esto era típico de los corceles, todos alardeaban de ser grandes sementales en esa cuestión, para Shining Armor esta lógica no tenía sentido, era como decir que los jugadores que nunca habían jugado cricket serian los mejores jugadores en su primer partido, es entonces que tuvo una remembranza muy lejana, de aquellas absurdas competencias en la pubertad. La disputa era la misma entre las tres especies de poni, como, quien tenía las alas grandes, o que poni tenía el cuerno más largo o quien duraba más, todos esos absurdos infantiles que involucraban medidas y eran alarde de la masculinidad.

En eso la realidad irrumpió en sus pensamientos de aquellos días lejanos, cuando sonaron cuatro golpes en el cuarto de baño, pero al final Shining Armor aun se sentía confundido y desconfiado de sí mismo, incluso llego a olvidar como rayos le había hecho para enamorar a Cadance.

En eso Shining observo el reloj y vio que ya era medianoche, rápidamente abrió la puerta, pues seguro su esposa tenía algo urgente que decirle y entonces al abrirla el unicornio quedo fascinado ante la visión de su amada, esta se encontraba sobre sus cuatro patas, tenía el cabello mojado y se había puesto un extraño perfume que olía a flores primaverales, el olor y la visión lo habían dejado completamente estupefacto, la alicornio noto que Shining se encontraba completamente embobado así que fue ella quien tomo la delantera sujetando a Shining Armor del cuello y acariciarle la Malena.

—Yo…—dijo Shining de manera entrecortada—aun no estoy…

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada—comento de forma coqueta la alicornio.

Pero la alicornio le interrumpió con un beso en sus labios y después se separo rápidamente y esta comienza a trotar alrededor de la cama pero sin subirse a ella. En eso el unicornio se le acerca lentamente a ella e inicia con un beso fugaz y algo torpe, aunque a ella no le importó.

Entonces separó sus labios y dejó que Shining intentara atrapar su lengua, aunque era tal vez demasiado brusco. Se besaron con rudeza. Pero el unicornio puso toda la pasión que poseía, para capturar sus labios una y otra vez. Repentinamente el unicornio se siente al borde del delirio por el roce de su lengua contra la suya. Es deliciosamente suave, pero insistente y algo brusco al mismo tiempo.

El choque de sus labios hacia que al unicornio le latiera frenéticamente el corazón, tanto así que podía sentirlo chocar contra sus costillas. En eso Shining separo su cabeza un instante y vio que tenía a la princesa al alcance de sus cascos y trató de sujetarla, pero su casco tembloroso acabó resbalando sobre su cuerpo y termino empujándola de tal modo, que acabó haciéndole chocar contra la cama y las lámparas de los muebles cayeron al suelo y sonó el ruido estrepitoso de un mueble.

No obstante a la alicornio, no le pareció importarle y se fue acomodando en la cama y esta le hizo una seña traviesa con el casco para que continuaran de nuevo, Shining ignoro por completo las lámparas pues solo tenía ojos para ella y subió a la cama para comenzar a besarse pero sin mediarse palabras.

La angustia y el temor de Shining Armor hacia que sus movimientos fueran urgentes y rápidos. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de anticipación, el unicornio tomo un poco de aire y volvieron a besarse con tanta rapidez que no parecían amantes. Sus movimientos no tenían nada de tiernos. De hecho, sus caricias eran tan bruscas, que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se estaban peleando.

De repente Shining Armor había entrado en calor y la princesa contemplaba la dura erección del unicornio y sin más, Shining Armor fue presa de la desesperación y le separó las patas traseras y se preparó para penetrarla. La alicornio elevó las caderas con desesperación y gritó cuando la dura erección empezó a entrar en su cuerpo. Sudaba y jadeaba, pero no hizo amago de querer parar. De todas formas Shining no hubiera podido detenerse: la visión de la princesa rendida ante él, le estaba volviendo loco.

En eso el unicornio ve que en ella, hay cierto rechazo mezclado con anhelo, y por instante ve en la cara de su amante un sonrojo mezclado con pasión y esto hace que Shining quiera fundirse con ella ahí mismo, en plena cama, porque se tocan íntimamente.

Entonces ambos cuerpos comienza a moverse acompasadamente y ambos sienten roces calientes y delirantemente apretados, es deliciosamente magnifico. Shining, ni siquiera pensó que podía hacerle daño. En cuanto su erección entró en contacto con la piel cálida y contraída de la alicornio dejó de pensar. Empujó con fuerza, forzando la entrada, y la princesa tuvo que sujetar sus cascos al cabecero de la cama para no chocar con él, debido a los violentos golpes. Gemía y sollozaba de forma descontrolada con cada embestida. La cama parecía a punto de desarmarse debido a los bruscos movimientos. Y uno de los muebles comenzaba a azotarse bruscamente.

Pero los gritos de dolor se convirtieron en otros de dicha y Shining aceleró el ritmo. Se mordía los labios para no gritar, pero permanecía con los ojos abiertos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo aquello era real y no un sueño, de repente mientras una oleada de placer les hacía gritar de puro delirio, dejándolo vacío y lleno a la vez.

Se derrumbó. No se dio cuenta de que la alicornio seguía moviéndose, tratando de alcanzar su propio paraíso. No se dio cuenta de que ella no había llegado al orgasmo hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que aún seguía empalmada.

Sólo entonces se fijó en la hermosura de su cuerpo, pero que seguía contraído por la desesperación mientras intentaba volver a rozar aquel punto de locura. Pero fue inútil y Shining salió de ella con cuidado y en un suspiro, luego el unicornio se arrastró hasta quedar a su lado. Se tumbó bocarriba, junto a ella, y la respiración de la alicornia se iba normalizando. Cuando todo volvía a estar en calma, unas palabras, medio susurradas, escaparon de los labios, del unicornio.

—Perdóname…

Entonces, sin saber por qué, Shining rompió a llorar. La alicornio nunca había visto a Shining llorar. Era una imagen demasiado desoladora y ella se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba. Pero sabía que tenía que desahogarse.

—No hay cuidado— replico ella.

—Mientes—dijo Shining con melancolía.

La alicornio guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

—Querido, estoy bien…

—No es verdad, lo sé —y luego añadió— Y ni siquiera te he esperado. Estaba tan nervioso que no me di cuenta de que aún no habías terminado.

—No pudiste aguantar, eso no es malo.

—Lo es si no consigo darte lo que necesitas. Quería que todo fuera perfecto y lo he arruinado todo. Como siempre, no pude darme cuenta en la boda de mi verdadero amor y ahora arruino nuestro momento.

La alicornio sonrió de manera comprensiva y le limpio las lágrimas del rostro.

—Era nuestra primera vez —susurró con cierto cariño— esto sólo quiere decir que tendremos que practicar más hasta que sea perfecto.

Shining sonrió ante la indirecta y sorpresivamente había dejado de llorar.

—Gracias —murmuró la alicornio.

Shining parpadeó sorprendido y pregunto:

— ¿Por qué?

—Siéndote sincera, me llegaste a complacer de dos maneras—dijo sonriendo la alicornio.

Shining no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, su embotada mente no le permitía pensar con claridad. Exhausto, ve que su amante lo abraza con dulzura y depositó un suave beso en su boca, que de alguna manera hizo que Shining se sienta relajado y termine por dormirse.

Después de una breve siesta Shining escucha que alguien toca de manera recia a su vez que nota que Cadence no está a su lado. En eso se dirige rápidamente a la entrada del cuarto y no nota ningún poni, mira al piso y halla un delantal, que se figuro que era de la encargada con la que se encontraron antes.

De nuevo escucho los golpes recios y se dio cuenta que estos venían del enorme closet, Shining abrió fugazmente el mueble y miro con horror que su esposa estaba amarrada y amordazada, ella había contemplado todo desde el agujero del closet y encima de ella había un mensaje en letras verdosas que decía lo siguiente:

"Oh Shining, engañarte a ti una vez fue un gusto. Sin embargo, engañarte dos veces, ¿de la misma manera? Es todo un placer. Con mis mejores deseos, tu adorada reina"

En eso Shining, libera a su esposa y al hacerlo esta rompe a llorar y se dirige al cuarto de baño donde se encontraba Shining y entonces quiere cerrar la puerta pero Shining lo evita con magia, repentinamente se escucha el agua de la tina a la que nunca se metió. Cadence llora desconsolada por la treta cruel y siente que quiere ahogarse en el agua, pero entonces Shining se mete con ella.

-Shhh, calma –murmuró Shining. Y con ternura rodeó aquel cuerpo tembloroso, como si quisiera así formar un escudo contra el mundo que amenazaba con ahogarlos.

Durante un rato permanecieron así, fuertemente abrazados, con sus cuerpos enredados. Y al fin Cadence logró deshacerse de todas aquellas lágrimas que habían formado una costra de dolor en su corazón. Shining hará todo para hacerla feliz. Hará lo posible y lo no posible para complacerla. Hará cualquier cosa para hacerla sonreír. Hará lo que sea para protegerla. Comenzaron a besarse suave y delicadamente, hasta que estuvieron relajados. Cadence se sintió tranquila y algo más relajada después del llanto, pues su esposo estaba junto a ella en la tina y estarían juntos por el resto de sus vidas, jamás dejarían que un noche arruinara el amor que se juraron eternamente.

* * *

Nota: No tengo mucha familiaridad con los términos usados en los fanfics pero considero a ambos capítulos como una mezcla de Grim y Lemon. Algo como un híbrido, un "Grimon",esto si no existe pues lo invente , si continuo haciendo capítulos, no considero que los siguientes sigan esta temática, puesto que no creo que pueda engañar mas de dos veces .

Nota para lectores constantes: Fata Morgana...


End file.
